Stronger
by Acherona
Summary: Itachi had learned his lesson. Emotions and love make you weak. Itachi had closed off his heart from now on. If he didn't hold anyone or anything dear then they couldn't hurt him. He would grow and he would be great…He would not let anyone close again.


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** – Angst, abuse none of the fun and naughty stuff.

**AN** – _This is one of several short stories I've written for people over at Y gallery. For some reason I've forgotten to post them here and I thought I should remedy that._

_Please enjoy…_

**Stronger**

Itachi squared his shoulders and steeled himself for what he knew was coming. He could hear the clinkering sounds of his father taking of his thick leather belt. Itachi unbuttoned his shirt, pleased to find that his hands weren't shaking and he then he bent to grab the edge of his bed, gritting his teeth as he did so.

He deserved this, he understood why his father saw it fit to punish him but that didn't make it easier to bear. Itachi had shamed the Uchiha name, he had cried, cried in front of all the family heads. Fugaku's face had grown almost purple in shame and embarrassment. Itachi was eleven after all, practically a man and still he had sobbed like a baby, shaming the future of all Uchiha's.

Itachi tried so hard, tried to be strong and tried to be grown up but when he came home from school and found Brum bleeding on the porch after being hit by a car he'd just lost it. He'd had that dog since he was two and seeing him hurt that bad had been horrible. Itachi had run in to the house screaming for help…His father's idea of helping had been to put a bullet into Brum's head. The men stood around Fugaku, laughing as he shot the dog and that's when the tears came. Itachi had felt so small, so helpless and so filled with hate for the laughing men around him.

_clatch_. The first strike hit his small back. Itachi shuddered but didn't make a sound. He clenched his fists tighter on the bed-frame and tried to think of anything and everything to push away the pain.

_clatch, clatch, clatch, clatch_. Yeah his father was really pissed this time; every strike that landed on his back was harder than the previous. Fugaku had something to prove, he needed to prove to the families and to himself that he was in control of his family…that he could still mold Itachi into the perfect, emotionless leader.

Itachi felt blood trickling down his back and down past the waist of his trousers. He still hadn't cried out and he wouldn't, he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of begging for mercy. Itachi swore to himself that he would become strong…the strongest. He would become powerful and feared and no one would ever dare to lay a hand on him again.

He thought of Sasuke and his five year old little brother's plump cheeks and another promise that he made was that Sasuke would never know the bite of the belt. Itachi could bear his punishment too…Fugaku would never be allowed to hit Sasuke. Sasuke would be able to be a child, to show emotions, laugh, cry and throw tantrums if he wanted to.

_clatch_ Fugaku delivered one last strike and rolled up the belt and put it in his pocket. He was proud of Itachi; he had taken his punishment like a true Uchiha.

Itachi slowly straightened up fighting the urge to wince as his torn skin stretched over his back. He turned and looked at his father and the look in his eyes almost made Fugaku take a step backwards. Itachi's eyes were darker than night and completely devoid of emotion. Cold and uncaring as he gave his father a short nod and walked past him with his head held high.

He buried Brum alone in the middle of the night under the old oak tree furthest away in the garden, he didn't mark the grave in anyway but he knew it was there, he'd always know. Brum had been the last part of his childhood; it was time to let that go now, to grow up.

Itachi had learned his lesson. Emotions and love make you weak, made you hurt. Itachi had closed off his heart from now on. If he didn't hold anyone or anything dear then they couldn't hurt him. He would grow and he would be great…He would not let anyone hurt him ever again. 

**The End**

**AN**- _Thank you very much for reading, please if you have the time let me know what you thought._


End file.
